The present invention relates to synthetic resin containers and, more particularly, to blow molded synthetic resin bottles having a faceted surfaces.
As is well known, blow molded synthetic resin containers are now widely employed for many applications and are produced in a variety of sizes and configurations. Plastic or paper labels are commonly adhered to the side wall of the containers to identify the product contents inside the container.
During transport, a quantity of product containers are usually nested together and shipped in larger, rectangular shaped shipping boxes. The packaging of cylindrical containers in rectangular shipping boxes often leaves large gaps between the product containers. These gaps, in turn, necessitate the usage of grid inserts to keep the product containers from shifting and damaging themselves, or their labels during transport.
The gaps between containers may be reduced, and almost eliminated, by using containers with rectangular cross sections, since they may be closely nested together in rectangular shipping boxes whose cross section is a multiple of the cross section of containers. However, closely packed, rectangular containers may still shift with respect to each other during transport, and their labels may be damaged as a result of shifting during transport or during packing and unpacking the containers from the shipping boxes.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel, blow molded synthetic resin container which may be closely nested with like containers to reduce or eliminate space therebetween and minimize shifting with respect to each other during transport.
It is also an object to provide such a container in which the labels are protected from abrasion caused by contact with like containers during transport, packing and unpacking the containers in larger, shipping boxes.
Another object is to provide such a container in which multiple panels have substantially planar surfaces which function as facets to reflect light.